


Anybody Dare To Put Their Hands In The Water

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Anybody Dare To Put Their Hands In The Water

**Title:** Anybody Dare To Put Their Hands In The Water  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Eric Kripke, the CW, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Dean/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Bobbing for apples @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/ficfest/profile)[**ficfest**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/ficfest/) , Maybe @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_25/profile)[**spn_25**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_25/) \- table [here](http://buyo105.insanejournal.com/705.html#cutid9)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Language, powers!Sam  
 **W/C:** 1158  
 **A/N:** Takes place after [I Liked The Way Your Hand Looked on My Head](http://buyo105.insanejournal.com/61474.html) and [The Hand That Binds You Guides Me](http://buyo105.insanejournal.com/61428.html) but can be read as a stand-alone.

  
“Jesus fuck it’s cold.”

“It’s late October on the east coast, Dean. What were you expecting?”

Sam checks his tie in a large display window of some store and he can barely see his reflection, the glass is covered in paper cut outs of leaves and pumpkins. Behind him Dean tries to pop the collar of his suit jacket to fend off the cold.

“I don’t know. People keep griping about the polar bears and global warming, I thought it was supposed to be hot everywhere.”

Sam turns back to his brother with an incredulous look, “How do you know about global warming?”

“What? I‘m not allowed to show an interest in the environment?”

Pause.

“Fine. Sometimes all I can pick up is NPR, okay?” Dean grumbles as he pushes his way past Sam and into the large building in front of them. He almost knocks over a cornstalk ornament and earns a glare from an elderly woman manning a raffle booth.

They’re in New York investigating reports of a possible haunting at the local community center. It had been Dean’s idea to masquerade as FBI again, figuring the feds owe them one, and since it’s Halloween no one will really give them a second look all dressed up in their suits. Sam feels stifled though, off balance somehow. He’s always hated Halloween. All he wants to do is go back to the motel room and keep Dean way from anything that might come to drag him back to hell.

A group of kids rush by, knocking into their legs and laughing, no worries about the monsters and boogeymen Sam and Dean are there to vanquish, the possible end of the world. A little girl in a princess costume drops her plastic pumpkin and it rolls to a stop at Sam’s feet. He bends and hands it back to her, hoping the smile on his face doesn’t look as much like a grimace as it feels. He watches her rush back to the rest of the kids, a little boy reaching out his hand to grasp hers so she doesn’t run off again. It’s nice to know that there are other people lucky to have a big brother.

He has a momentary flash of panic as he stands to find Dean no longer at his side. He’ll never admit to Dean that whenever they’re not around each other, not even within sight of each other, it feels like needles under his skin. Feels like he wants to tear apart whatever and _whoever_ he has to to get back to Dean’s side.

But Sam finds him quickly tonight, had to learn with as much as Dean likes to disappear. Heads above the kids that stand around him his big brother is occupied with both flirting with the woman behind the table and trying to fit as many mini donuts into his mouth as he can. When Sam wanders over Dean’s already questioning her on their case.

“So. I hear this place is haunted, huh? What’s that about?”

The girl, and upon closer inspection Sam can see that she is a _girl_ \- no more than eighteen if she’s a day - gives Dean a winning smile before leaning on the table to show off more than her Hello nametag.

“Oh that? That‘s just something a bunch of stupid guys made up to scare the littler kids. There’s no such thing as ghosts.”

Sam snorts and Dean elbows him in the side. The girl shoots the two of them a look before frowning and straightening back up. Sam pretends he doesn’t notice and Dean’s as oblivious as always.

“Well I love a good story. Why don’t you tell me how it goes?”

Cindy, Sam actually takes the time now to glance down at the nametag she’s sporting, rolls her eyes at Dean; uninterest clear on her face now that she thinks whatever it is she thinks about the two of them. Sam lets the thought that maybe she didn’t really have a chance anyway pass through his mind for just a second.

“It’s not even that scary. Every Halloween the lights flicker and someone starts playing some tape of like, moans and crying. It’s just really lame.”

Dean and Sam share a look before Sam asks how long it’s been going on. Cindy just shrugs and turns to fill up paper cups with apple cider, “I’ve been volunteering here for a couple of years,” she states. “So since then at least.”

Sam gives her a tight smile and turns to survey the large gym the party is set up in. He hears Dean mumble something but he isn’t paying attention to what he’s saying. He imagines it’s punctuated with a wink, though. When Dean finally turns around he’s got a fistful of donuts and a cup of cider.

“Hey Sam, you remember the first year you went trick or treating?”

He was six years old, dressed in one of his dad’s old flannel shirts and dirt smudged on his face. He’d cried, almost hadn’t been able to go but Dean had reasoned with his father, probably promised something no ten year old should have to and he’d gotten to go, little hand clutching tightly to Dean’s as they raced back and forth between houses. Dean had checked the candy thoroughly when they’d gotten home and Sam had shared. They ate until they both got sick.

“’Course, how could I forget? I think I was probably the only first grader packing.”

“Yeah,“ Dean smiles wistfully around a mouthful of mushed donuts, looking almost proud. _Figures_ , Sam thinks.

\-----

When Dean finishes his donuts he and Sam split up to sniff out anything suspicious. Sam whips out his EMF and stealthily avoids the dunk tank currently occupied by one crazy ass looking clown yelling jeers into the crowd around him.

After about thirty minutes and the EMF not so much as blinking Sam sighs and stuffs the device back into his pocket to go in search of Dean. He finds him a few minutes later in line for the apple bob, grinning like he’d just won the lottery.

“Dean, man what are you doing?”

“Sammy this place is a bust. If it’s haunted it doesn‘t seem to be anything evil, and I figure we’re here right? Might as well have a little fun.”

Dean steps up to the metal bucket filled with water and apples and rubs his hands together. He gives Sam a grin before bracing his hands along the side of the basin and bending forward to grasp an apple.

Sam waits a full ten seconds before he strikes. Just as Dean’s about to grab an apple, perfectly between his plump lips, he seemingly loses his grip on the sides and goes face first into the bucket of ice cold water.

Sam can hear his indignant shriek over the sound of his own laughter as he quickly exit’s the center.


End file.
